Mermaid Melody: Song of the Sirens
Introduction Welcome to Mermaid Melody: Song of the Sirens! This adventure is about a special event series with new mermaids!!! Come join us, and we'll begin! You can't bring me down You can't break me apart And it's all because of my stone heart When a person drops a piece of garbage Do you ever feel the same? When you are abandoned And have nowhere else to aim? You may think you've started over But it's true, you aren't new again Your life is a permanent record And God is the principal then You can't give your life For anything tonight You can't be left alone Unless you wanna fight No hero left behind You can't bring me down You can't break me apart And it's all because of my stone heart You can't burn down my ashes When they've already been burnt Do not even act silly When you have to save the world Come on! And it's all because of my stone heart Once upon a time, the oceans weren't the only bodies of water to have mermaids. Lakes, rivers, gulfs, channels... It all adds up! They can't be left with no mystery life. So more princesses were born. Catherine Ushida was the princess of the Carribean Sea. She is where it all began. She owns the Mint Green Pearl, and has a mint-green tail. Her belt around her waist is dark blue. Her hair is mint-blue. Her eyes are dark green. Her skin is pale. Her shell bikini top is also blue. Her shell locket is mint-green with dark blue wings. Her pearl bracelets and anklets are blue. Can you imagine her now? I can. And a handsome surfer boy named Allen saw her himself. One day, when Catherine was four years old, Allen Kotobe was on a small canoe, fishing with his father. Catherine was excitedly flopping around with her tiny tail. Allen and his father were fishing. But Allen accidentally caught Catherine by the hair with his fishing hook! Catherine immediately started crying. She screamed in pain for help, but not a single mermaid dared swim up to the surface. Poor Catherine laid flat on the canoe while Allen and his dad tried to get the hook out of her hair. Finally, they did, but Catherine swiftly kissed Allen on the cheek before flopping back into the water. Allen was only five at the time, but he vowed to remember his mermaid sight forever until he finds the exact mermaid he saw. When he got home, as his father and him were leaving the boat, Allen noticed Catherine's Mint Green Pearl on the floor. "The mermaid must have dropped it before going back." He thought. So Allen took it and kept the pearl in a safe box in his bedroom. Seven years later, Allen was a cool twelve-year-old boy, skateboarding his way to school. He thought of the mermaid he saw when he was little, but stopped thinking about it because it gave him pain for some reason. He now wore the lost pearl inside a locket. He looked at it when he got to school. He made a weak smile. He closed the locket and entered the school building. Right after Allen skidded into the classroom, the late bell rang. His classmates laughed, but the teacher wasn't amused. Allen, being the class clown, laughed along with them. The teacher slapped her forehead. She sighed and announced the beginning of class. Allen happily hopped to his seat and stayed quiet. After school, Allen decided not to go home. He instead rode his skateboard to the beach. He wanted to see the mermaid. His head ached, but he tried his best to ignore it. He smiled. When he reached the nearest beach, he tried a cool trick with his skateboard that his friend taught him. He first succeeded, receiving a few awes, but the trick failed as his skateboard tumbled down the boardwalk. He sweared and regretted doing the trick, but he ran his fastest to catch the skateboard. But when he almost caught it, it instead rolled on the side to the beach. Allen's eyes grew big. "What if it hits the water?!" He thought. Allen struggled to keep his balance down the steep sandy hill. He could hear himself yelling out the word NOOOOO!!! in slow motion. His beloved skateboard crashed into the shore and slid down into the water. Allen tripped into the rough waves. His locket opened, but he didn't notice. He was so focused on saving his skateboard that he didn't see the precious pearl fall out of the locket and float into the ocean. He hoped someone could reach out and grab it. Hopefully, the pearl attracted Catherine over to the shore. Allen could finally see her again! Her head rose over the surface. "What's wrong?" she asked. Allen's eyes turned to hearts when he heard the familiar voice. He looked up and saw the mermaid. He smiled harder than he had ever did. "I lost my skateboard." he replied. His smile faded. "Maybe I can help you find it?" Catherine suggested. Allen's eyes lit up. He had an idea. Since Catherine was a mermaid, she could swim into the sea and find the skateboard! "Could you please swim into the ocean and search for it?" he asked. Catherine nodded with a smile. Allen gave a sigh of relief. But Catherine's smile faded. "But why can't you swim in there?" she asked. Allen looked down and gave a sigh of sadness. "Us humans can't hold our breath for as long, and I'm not in my suit." he said. Catherine understood well. "And what brung you here?" he questioned. "Hee hee! I found my pearl!" she happily replied. "And turns out, you had it all along!" Catherine was happier than ever. She giggled a laugh of relief. Allen laughed with her. He was happiest that he could talk to the mermaid he wanted to see after seven dreadful years. "So that pearl was yours?" he asked. Catherine nodded. They both laughed. The two watched the sunset together. Allen didn't care about getting in trouble for staying out late; all he cared was that he could see the most beautiful mermaid in the world. And he could explain it all to his parents when he gets home. The pair was happier than ever, but a strong ripple flew across the water faster than a sonic boom wave. "Did you hear that?" Catherine asked. Allen nodded in concern. The sound struck again. This time, louder. It sent rogue waves across the sea and towards the land. The lifeguard yelled through his loudspeaker. "ALL PERSONS ON THE BEACH EVACUATE AT ONCE! BEACH IS ONLY ACCESSIBLE TOWARDS AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL." the lifeguard screamed through the megaphone. Allen became alert. He hugged Catherine and ordered her to swim back into the ocean. He kissed her hand and ran away. Catherine started to cry. It might be seven years before the two meet again. Suddenly, a bright green light glowed from her shell locket. She gasped. She opened her locket and took out the pearl. She held it high and said the words: MINT GREEN PEARL VOICE! She floated in a light green prism. Luckily, nobody saw her. Her locket flew off of her neck and transformed into a microphone. The pearl was inserted into the center of the talisman. Mystic blue winds flew around her body. Her tail turned into legs. Her feet got boots. She felt a dress and gloves meld onto her. She got a headband and a few heart-shaped accessories. Tada! Catherine had transformed! She grabbed her microphone and did a cute pose. She wanted to call for Allen. Unfortunately, before she could, a mysterious fire dragon rose from the water. People ran away faster than lightning. The lifeguard evacuated, too. "I guess it's up to me, now." she said to herself. She made a brave smile and flew up to the dragon. "Should I spare your life, or should I not? Hmm... No. But instead of physically killing you, I'd rather do it in a peaceful way: MUSIC! What could be more peaceful than that?" The angry dragon breathed a gash of fire. Catherine easily dodged it. She sang a wordless melody. It didn't fully calm the dragon, but it did attract an evil figure. It melded into her true form: a sea demon. The demon snapped a finger and made the dragon attack Mint Green Pearl Voice. Catherine got hit, and she got a wound on her lower left leg. "Great! And I just got legs!" She was mad. She raced up to the sky and flew straight down, only to purposely punch the water demon. The demon wasn't pleased. She snapped a finger. The fire dragon breathed a flame that turned into a black hole. It was a portal to another dimension! It sucked Catherine, the demon, and the dragon inside. The dragon firmly closed the portal behind him. The dimension was a burnt wasteland. "My name is Dragemon, and I am here to take your soul. You, a mermaid princess, don't need existence in this world. Drachy, hit it!" the grouchy water demon lady said. Drachy, her dragon, breathed a huge flame towards the idol. Catherine didn't move. She instead built a shield! It was cool. You should've been there. Very tearful, Mint Green Pearl Voice sang a more confident melody: I wish to close my eyes And slowly fall asleep And wake up in the dawn Without making a peep And you should feel that same love Of enjoying a sweet rest Oh, you don't know I should put your energy to the test! WHOA!!! You can't resist the future Of getting a sweet taste of the night And to satisfy yourself And those around you tonight Oh, go to sleep... Catherine's quiet melody calmed the dragon and decayed the water demon. Yay!!! She turned back into a mermaid and called for Allen. She saw him running for her. "Catherine! You're alive!" he yelled, shedding a tear. Catherine smiled hard. She nodded and reached out her arms for a hug. Allen hugged her and kissed her lips! It was heartmoving. Yay!!! This episode was: The Soft Sounds of the Future.